The Real Ending to the Little Mermaid 2
by MermaidRaven
Summary: This story tells about the true ending to the Little Mermaid 2. To find out more click and read the story.
1. The New Arrivel

**The Real Ending to the Little Mermaid 2**

Author's Note

This story begins with Melody swimming outside the wall and Sabatison telling her that she should not be disobeying her mom's rules.

There will be one new character that will be mine. The rest are not mine, but I wish they were. The other character will be Darin a merboy and you will find out what role he plays in the story soon. So enjoy and please review. I love comments. That's what makes me a better writer and now on to the story.

Chapter 1- The New Arrival

"Melody come back here. You know you are not aloud to be swimming out here, if your mom found out she would be furious with you," said Sabatison. "Oh Sabatison let me have some fun. I can't help it if I love the sea. It is if it is calling to me to come out to it." And before Sabatison could say anything Melody dived back into the water.

And all the time this was going on a merboy named Darin was watching her from afar. He new he was not suppose to be near a human. He didn't care he new there was something special about that girl and he had to find out one way or the other.

So he started to swim towards the beach, towards Melody and Sabatison. He swam as fast as he could to get to her, but then when he got close to Melody he stopped. He thought, "Will she like me as seeing that I am a merboy? Wait I can give her the necklace of change. Then she can see if she likes me."

So Darin went home and got the necklace and came back the next day to meet the girl of his dreams with her brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

He came up to the surface and popped his head out and looked into the face of Melody. She saw him and screamed and backed away. "Who are you?" said Melody. Darin said, "Hi, my name is Darin. What is your name?" "My name is Melody. What are your doing out therein the water, come out so we can talk." "I can't come out. I live in the water." Darin pulled his tale out of the water and showed it to Melody, who was not taken back by his tale. "Mermaids and merboys are real?" "Yes, they are real. We don't like to talk to humans anymore." "Oh, you are so lucky. I have always wished to be a mermaid and live in the sea that I love." Melody was thinking to herself, wow he is cute with his short brown hair, brown eyes, strong muscules and beautiful tale that I would loveto have. Then Darin started talking which brought her out of her thoughts. "I can make your wish come true with the necklace of change." "What is the necklace of change?" "The necklace is a golden locket that when you put it on it lets out a light that surrounds you and transforms you." "So the necklace can do that? That would be the greatest thing in the world. When can I become a mermaid?" "Any time you like." "Lets do it now."


	2. The necklace of Change

**Chapter 2- The Necklace of Change**

"Take this necklace here and put it on and you will be transformed into a mermaid. But do not not take off the necklace or you will turn back and lose air and die."

So he handed her the necklace and she put it on and a bright light surrounded her and transformed her. When the bright light faded away she jumped into the water. She had a red tail and a orange shell top and to Darin she looked even more beautiful than before.

Melody looked around at all the fish and then she looked at herself. "Wow, I am a mermaid. I can't believe that my wish came true." Then Darin swam up to her and said, "Do you want to go and explore around?" "Yes, I would love to." So they went off and went swimming around to every place that they could go, seeing all kinds of fish, exploring caves and even getting chased by a shark, but they got away in the nick of time.

Then the sun started to go down and Darin said, "Do you want to come with me to my secret cave and we can talk. I would like to get to know you better." "As would I." So they swam off to the cave to talk.

But far away in the frozen ice land lived the evil sea witch Morgana who was watching Melody from her crystal ball. "Oh, this is so delightful. I can capture the little girl and poison only if I can get King Triton's trident. Then I can rule the sea."

Now back in the cave Darin and Melody were talking about their life "So Melody who are your father and mother?" "Well the truth is that I am really the princess of the land. My mother is Queen Ariel and my father is King Eric." "Oh my gosh, you're the famous Melody who was born of land and sea." "What are you talking about?" "So you don't know the truth about your mother." "No, please tell me."

"Your mother was a mermaid who was the princess of Atlantica. Her father, your grandfather is King Triton. Your mother fell in love with a human man , your father. So she went to the evil sea witch Usula to get legs, but the price for legs was that she had to give up her voice and she only had three days to get your father to kiss her and not just any kiss a kiss of true love to stay a human forever.

But Usula became a human and put your father under a spell and she almost married your father, but at the wedding your mom came there and got her voice back and the spell was broken. They were going to kiss but then the sun set and the three days were over. Your mother belonged to Usula, but your grandfather came to save her by trading places with Usula and now she had your grandfather.

She now had the trident and was ruler over all the sea, but your father destroyed her. The King felt so sad for your mom the he turned her into a human and she married and had you. "But then why did she not tell me?" "Well when you were born Usula's sister Morgana tried to take you, so your mom built a wall to protect you and she did not tell you about her because she did not want you to get captured." "I'm going home now." So Melody swam home as fast as she could to talk with her mom.


	3. The True Confession

**Chapter 3- The True Confession**

Melody got up to the beach and took off the necklace and she transformed back into being a human. Then she ran back to the castle to talk with her mom. When she got to the castle she met her dad there. "Dad where is mom?" "She's in her room sweety."

So Melody ran as fast as she could get to her mom's room. When Melody opened the door to her mom's room she said through tears, "How could you not tell me about your past as being a mermaid." "How did you find out?" "I went under the wall and met a cute merboy and he transformed me into a mermaid and then he told me about your past. When were you ever going to tell me!?"

"Sweety, I was going to tell you someday when it was safe to go back into the sea. Melody ran out of the room and into her room and laid down on her bed and cried her eyes out until she could not cry anymore.

Back in the other room Eric came in to ask why Melody ran out of the room crying. Ariel said, "Oh Eric I never meant for her to find out this way but now she knows the truth about my past." She hugs Eric and Eric says, "Dear, she was going to find out someday." "Yes you are right, but I just wish that it was me that told her the truth."

"Eric, Since Melody now knows the truth than we should take her to meet my father." "If you think that is the best thing for her then I will get a ship ready and we will go on out to sea." "Yes I think that that is the best thing to do for her because I don't want to keep her from the sea since she knows about it."

So Eric and Ariel went into Melody's room to talk to her. They came into her room and sat down next to her on her bed and Ariel said, "Melody stop crying sweety. We have something to tell you." Melody stopped crying wiped her eyes and said, "What is is mom?" "We are going out to sea to meet your grandfather, because I don't want to keep my world a secret from you anymore. We should share in it together." Melody gets up off her bed and hugs her mom. Then after that Ariel, Eric, And Melody leave the castle to go out to sea.


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter 4- Family Reunion

Down in the bottom of the sea, King Triton heard of the news that his dather wanted to talk him. He was so happy to finally after a very long see his dather again, so he took his trident and went up to the surface.

When he got to the surface he swam over to the ship and used his trident to raise himself up to top of the ship and the first thing that he saw was Melody. He said, "So this Melody." Then he looked over to Ariel with a concerned look on his face and he said, "Why is she here?"

Dad, she is here because she found out the truth about me being a mermaid and I wanted to tell you." Then the King looks over to Melody and says, "Hi, my grandfather. It is so good to see you. Then he goes over and gives Melody a hug.

Melody dear. How did you find out the truth?" "I found out because a merboy named Darin told me. Like you were ever going to tell me." "Oh Melody we had our reasons why we could not tell you." "I know. You were trying to protect me. Hey grandfather is it true that you have unbelievable powers."

"Yes, Melody it is true and why do you ask?" "I was wondering could you turn me into a mermaid permanently?" "Why yes I can." "Then turn me into a mermaid."

"Are you sure?" "I have always wanted to be a mermaid. That has been my one wish in life. Mom, Dad is it ok with you. I know I will be leaving you but I can always come and visit." "Yes, you can be a mermaid. I can't stop you from your dreams."

So King Triton blasts Melody with the trident and She gets surrounded in a yellow light and when the light goes away Melody was a mermaid. So Melody jumped into the water, but before she swims away she waves goodbye to her mom and dad. Melody dives into the water with her grandfather and when they were gone Ariel starts to cry that Melody was leaving.

They swam to the palace and there Melody met all of Ariel's sisters and they loved her and were happy that she knew the truth and was a mermaid. Then Melody was shown to her room which was her mom's room and then she went to sleep.


	5. Meeting Again

Chapter 5- Meeting Again

The next day Melody woke up to a knocking on her door. So Melody swam over to her door and said, "Who is it?" "It is me your grandfather."

So Melody opened the door and gave her grandfather a hug. "Good morning grandfather." Good morning Melody. So what are you going to do today?" Can I go explore the kingdom?" "Sweety, you can do whatever you like, whenever you like, but the only thing is that you have to be back before dark." "Ok."

So off Melody swam to explore the kingdom. Then just when she got out of the castle she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry sir." Then the person turned around and said, "Melody is that you!" "Darin it is so great to see you again. I have missed you so much." "As have I. How did you get here? When you took off the necklace it fell into the water so you couldn't have turned back, but here you are. So how did you turn back?"

"After I left I went and told my mom that I knew the truth . Then since I knew the truth , my mom took me to see my grandfather. When I met him I asked him to turn me into a mermaid paramountly because I always wanted to be a mermaid and I wanted to be with you forever. Meeting you has been the best thing that has happened in my whole life."

So Darin took Melody's hand and said, "Do you want a tour of the kingdom?" "Yes, I would love a tour of the kingdom." So off they swam to explore the kingdom.

In the darkest, coldest part of the ocean Morgana was cooking up a plan "This is perfect time now that she is a mermaid paramountly. When the two of them are alone I will come and take Melody and then I will rule all the sea!"

Back in the kingdom Melody and Darin were going around and looking at all the things. They went to all the shops and at one shop Darin buys Melody a pearl necklace that when Melody saw it she said, "Wow, is that for me!?" "Yes, it is a gift of friendship and love."

"Oh, that is the nicest thing that anyone has given me." Melody goes to Darin and give him a hug. He looks over at Melody with a surprised expression and says, "What was that for?" "That was because you are are a great friend to me." Darin takes Melody's hand and they swim out of the kingdom.


	6. The Capture

Chapter 6- The Capture

Authors note: Sorry that I did not tell you this earlier but in my story Melody is 16 and Darin is 18. I wanted to make it a little more of an interesting story, which it will be later on in the story.

When they got out of the city Darin said to Melody, "Lets go to my secret cave and talk." "Ok."

So off they swam to the cave, but on the way they got stopped by a swirling black cloud that came out of nowhere was now in front of them. Then out of the cloud came an evil, horrifying creature. It was the evil sea witch Morgana. "What do you want?" "What I want is you my dear." "Why do you want me?" "Because having you means having the trident."

"You will never get the trident and you will never get me." Melody starts to swim as fast as she could to get away, but it was to late. Before she new it one of Morgana's black tentacles were wrapped around Melody and were pulling her into the black cloud.

Darin grabbed onto Melody's hand and tried pulling her out of Morgana's grasp, but she was to strong even for Darin. And before he new it he lost his hold on Melody and both Melody and Morgana were sucked into the black cloud and were gone.

When the cloud vanished Darin looked around for Melody, but all he found was a letter which said, "Tell King Triton that if he ever wants to see Melody again that he brings me the trident and I will give him Melody and he has to be at this spot in three days or Melody will be poisoned."

After reading the letter Darin was so shocked at what happened and so sad that he sat down on a rock and said, "What am I going to do?" Then Darin stopped crying because he new what he had to do, he had to go tell the King what happened.

So off he swam as fast as he could to the castle to tell the King.


	7. Telling the Family

Chapter 7- Telling the Family

Darin swam into the castle and goes into the throne room to where the King is sitting on the throne. "King Triton, Melody has been captured by Morgana." "WHAT!" said a very shocked and confused King. "Yes, she and I were outside the city when Morgana came from out of nowhere and took Melody. Here read the letter that she left."

So Darin handed the King the letter. He read the letter and then said, "Oh no, what are we going to do?" Hey, wait a minute what were you doing with Melody?" "I am Darin, the one who told Melody the truth about her mom." Oh, so you're the one Melody told me about." "So Darin, will you accompany me to the surface to tell her mom?" "Yes, I will come with you.

So off they swam to the surface. When they got there they waited until they saw Ariel coming over to them and when she got to them she said, "What are you doing back here so soon?" What is something wrong?" "Yes there is something wrong. Melody has been captured by Morgana and the only way to get her back is to give up the trident." "What!!"

Ariel gets down on her knees and starts crying. "Oh and the worst part is that if I don't give her the trident then Melody will be poisoned." Then Ariel starts crying even more than before. After awhile she stops crying and looks up and saw Darin.

"Who are you?" "I am Darin." "Nice to meet you young man." Then Eric comes down to see what is going on. When he gets there he said, "So what is going on?" "Melody has been taken by Morgana!" "WHAT!!" he starts to get angry but then he calmed down and said, "So what are you going to do King Triton?"

"Well, Eric I am going to do the only thing that I can do and that is to hand over the trident." "Oh daddy if that is truly what you are going to do then I want to come with you." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I want to save Melody."

So then King Triton blasted Ariel with the trident and she turned back into a mermaid. Then she said, "Eric, I will be back with Melody I promise.

So King Triton, Ariel and Darin swim back to the castle to wait two more days until they had to confront Morgana and make the most crucial thing that they must do to save Melody.


	8. The Toture

Chapter 8- The Torture

Back in Morgana's lair, Morgana was putting melody though the most embarable torture. "Ah, my dear Melody, how do you like your stay up on the surface in that cage?" "Ha, is that the best you can do? Don't you remember that I was a human so I can stay up here for a long time."

"Ah, but you are forgetting that you are now a mermaid and after some time you will have to be back in the water, but the thing is that I am not going to to put you back into the water. So goodbye my dear."

So Morgana went back under water to think about all the evil things that she would do when she had the trident. Back in the cage Melody lade down in the cage and started crying that she was never going to see her family again. But not long after Melody started crying, when she felt a sudden pain in her chest so she sat up to find that her breathing was coming in short breaths and that every time she started to breath she felt weaker and weaker.

Then she noticed that her tail was drying out. Her tail no longer felt smooth and moist but dry and sticky. She thought to herself that she only had a few minutes left in her life but before anything else happened she passed out.

When she woke up she had an incredible urge for water and that her breathing and tail know better off than before. Then Morgana came up to the surface and took Melody out of the cage and said, "It is time for you to go back to your family and for me to get the trident. But before I give you back we must have you back in good health."

So Morgana took Moldy back to her lair to make her look the way she did before. Morgana brought Melody back to her lair and sat her down and waited until Melody was looking and feeling better.

Then When Melody was able to breath again, she said very angerly, "Why did you do this to me?" "Because of what your family did to my sister. So I decided to take out all of my revenge on you. Sweety you had it easy," "What!" "Yes, if I had it my way you would have stayed up there until you died, but I need you to make my finally plans. So now it is time to go get my trident and hand you over."

So Morgana took Melody's hands, graped the poison potion from her shelf and poofed Melody and herself to the appointed spot to give the trade. They got there and waited until King Triton would show up, if he ever would show up.


	9. The Hand Over of Destruction

Chapter 9- The Hand Over of Destruction

Two days passed as King Triton, Ariel and Darin waited until the third day. The the third day comes and they swim out to the appointed spot to meet Morgana.

"Ah, they're coming so before I hand you over I have a little gift for you."

So Morgana pries open Meldoy's mouth and pours some vile green goo into her mouth. Then after Melody swallows the goo says, "What did you do to me?"

"My dear you will find out when you least expect it. But now it is time now it is time for you to give me what I want."

Then King Triton comes over to Morgana and says, "Hand over Melody!"

"Not so fast. First hand me the trident." So King Triton hands over the trident to Morgana and Morgana releases Melody and she swims over to her mom.

"Now the power of the trident is mine!" She backed up into the cloud and vanishes.

When Morgana was gone Ariel said, "It is so good to have you back."

"Yes I missed you all. It was torture being with Morgana. Grandfather what are you going to do now that Morgana has the trident?"

"Well, first we are going to go back to the kingdom and come up with a plan." So they started to head back to the kingdom but then Melody stopped swimming and fell to the ground.

Everyone swam up to her and Darin said, "What is wrong Melody?"

"I feel weak. I can't move my body."

Then King Triton says, "Did Morgana give you anything liquid."

"Yes she did. She gave me some vile green goo."

"Oh no!! Melody you have been poisoned."

"Daddy is this true?"

"Yes Ariel I am afraid it is true."

"Is there a cure Daddy?"

"I am afraid that there is no cure for poison but a very slow death."

Oh no my baby. Oh Melody I love you and will always love you." Then Ariel goes over to Melody and holds her close and tells her that everything will be all right.

Meanwhile Darin says to Melody, "Melody I have something that I want to say. I love you Melody. I have loved you ever since I first saw you.

Then King Triton says, "I love you my sweet Melody. Melody everything will be all right. I know there is nothing that we can do but we are here for you now in your time of need."

"No! There must be something that we can do. I love Melody way to much to see her die."

"I am sorry Darin, but there is nothing we can do." So Ariel holding Melody's hand and Darin holding her other hand and King Triton swimming back and forth wait as Melody's life is slowly taken from her body.


	10. The Kiss of True Love

Chapter 10 - The Kiss of True Love

A few minutes later Darin says to Ariel and King Triton that he wants to talk to Melody one more time, just the two of them. So Ariel and King Triton swam away to the rock and waited.

When they were alone Darin says, "I had to be with you one last time. I can't live without you my love."

"Oh nether can I."

"Melody, there is one last thing that I want to do."

"And what is that Darin." But before he could say anything else the poison took over Melody's body and she was lying dead in Darin's arms. Darin starts to cry and Ariel and King Triton swim over to see what has happened. When they got there Ariel saw Melody lying dead in Darin's arms and starts to cry again. She then swims over to the rock to get away from seeing her daughter dead. King Triton goes over to Ariel to try to get her to stop crying.

Meanwhile Darin stops crying and looks down at Melody and says, "I love you from the bottom of my heart." Then Darin leans over to Melody and kisses her on the lips a long passionate kiss.

Then when the kiss was over Darin puts Melody down and was about to get up and swim away when he heard someone say, "Darin."

Darin turns around to see Melody's eyes wide open and smiling at him. Ariel and King Triton were just heading over to them when Ariel saw Melody's eyes open and she rushes over to her daughter.

When Ariel got to Melody she was sitting up and was feeling more and more back to herself. "Oh my god, Melody your alive, but how?" said a very happy Ariel.

"I think I know." said King Triton. "It was the kiss that Darin gave you. It was not just any ordinary kiss but it was the kiss of true love that brought you back to life. Now you and Darin are together forever."

"Darin come here please." said Melody. So when Darin got close Melody took him into her arms and kissed him and Darin wrapped his arms around Melody and embraced the kiss full on.

They stayed locked in the kiss for so long that they had to stop because they were out of breath. Then Melody said, "Now we are truly together forever." Then Melody got feeling much better, took Darin's hand and they all swam back to the kingdom.


	11. The Unexpected Plan

Chapter 11- The Unexpected Plan

When they got back to the castle they went into the throne room to come up with a plan. While they were coming up with a plan, Morgana made herself very huge and was making all the waves under her command.

Ariel, King Trtion and Darin then felt a strong pull on the waves and went to see what it was, but found out it was only Morgana. They now new that they had to come up with a plan before the whole ocean was at her control and even the kingdom.

But back on the surface Eric was on his ship and was waiting for Ariel to come up, when the sky went black and the waves started to come up over the ship. Eric ran to take control of his ship, but it was to late. Morgana rose out of the water and started to make a huge world pool that started sucking in everything, even Eric's ship.

But the good thing was that Morgana did not even know that there was a ship inside the world pool. Eric knew that this was the time for action and knew that the only thing that he could do was to ram his ship into Morgana and hope that it worked liked last time.

So Eric took the wheel and steered it towards Morgana and it went right through her body and she exploded. Eric's ship also explode with Morgana and Eric fell over board and into the water.

When Eric got into the water he lost his breath and sunk to the sea floor and lade there unconscious. So now Morgana was gone and the King's trident fell back into the water and fell right next Eric. So now the King could come got his trident back.

So back in the castle King Triton, Ariel And Darin were coming up with a plan, not knowing that Morgana was dead and Eric was lying unconscious on the sea floor.


	12. Getting the Trident Back

Chapter 12- Getting the Trident Back

Back in the castle King Triton felt that there was no more pull on the waves anymore, so he went out of the castle to see if Morgana was still causing trouble, but she wasn't causing trouble at all. In fact King Triton didn't see Morgana at all, so he swam back inside to the castle and went up to Ariel and Darin and said, "Morgana is dead."

"Daddy, how do you know that she is dead."

"I can feel that the trident is not in her hands of evil anymore."

"King Triton, do you know where it is then?"

"No Darin I do not know where it is. That is why we must go out and search for it before anyone else takes it. Oh and lets not bring Melody along. I think lets let her sleep a little longer."

So Ariel, Darin and King Triton went out of the kingdom to search for the trident. About five hours later they decided to go back to the castle for the night and start searching for the trident again tomorrow when they were well rested.

Back with Eric, he was slowly loosing air and in about 12 hours Eric would be completely dead.

In the castle Melody woke up and found that her mom, grandfather and Darin were gone, so she went out to Darin's secret cave thinking that Darin might be there, but on the way Melody saw a strange yellow glow off in the distance, so she swam out to see what it was.

When she got there she got a big surprise to find the trident and her father lying on the ground. Melody swam up to her father and said, "Dad wake up!!"

But after about five minutes of trying to wake him, she knew something was wrong, so she swam as fast as she could back to the castle to get her grandfather, mother and Darin.

When she got there her grandfather, mother and Darin were just getting back from their search. She swam up to them and said," Grandfather help me, some how my dad has fallen down to the bottom of the ocean and is dying. There must be something you can do to help him."

"Well I could help him but I don't have my trident."

"Oh grandfather the trident is lying next to my dad."

"Well, show me the way there before it is to late."

So Darin, Ariel, Melody and King Triton hurry away to save Eric. When they finally get there King Triton hurries over and gets his trident when then Ariel says through tears, "Dad how are you going to save Eric?"

"The only way I can save him."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I am going to turn him into a merman."

So King Triton blasts his trident at Eric and he gets lifted up and is transformed into a merman with a navy blue tail. When the transformation was done King Triton puts him back down on the ground and then Ariel and Melody swim over to Eric to wait until he opens up his eyes.


	13. A Gift of Life

Chapter 13- A Gift of Life

After a while Eric slowly opened his eyes and when he did he said, "What happened I thought that I was going to die."

"No Eric, my father saved you."

"How did he save me and how can I now breath underwater?"

"Eric my father turned you into a merman."

"WHAT!!"

Eric looked and saw that in fact he was a merman. Then Melody comes over to Eric and gives him a hug and says, "I am glad that you are alive."

"I am also glad to be alive and and now being a merman I can visit Ariel's life as she has done for me."

At hearing that made Ariel very happy. So Eric got up and went with all of them back to the castle so they could show him around, but on the way Darin and Melody went off towards their secret cave so they could talk.

When they got there Darin said to Melody, "Melody would you marry me?"

When Melody heard that her heart almost jumped out of her body because of her happiness. When Melody's heart stopped jumping Melody said yes.

So the happy couple to be enjoyed quiet time together before they told the family of the news.

Back in the castle Ariel was showing Eric all around like showing him the thrown room, Ariel's room, the market place and more. Eric also got to meet Ariel's sisters who loved him.

Then Ariel went to show Eric what was left of her secret grotto. There were a few things left that Eric got to see. Then he saw something that looked familiar to him. It was a boot. Eric said, "This is my boot that I lost a year ago. Wow, now I know where it went."

"Eric how do you know that it is yours."

"Because it has my name on the side if it."

"Eric we better head back before it gets dark. My dad never liked me out after dark."

So Eric and Ariel swam back to the castle to have dinner. Just at the same time Darin and Melody were coming back to tell everyone their news over dinner.

So everyone is at the dinner eating talking when Darin says, "Could everyone please be quiet. We have something to say."

"Mom, dad, everyone, Darin and I are going to get married."

"Oh, my baby I am so happy for you. You are just like me. You followed your heart and found your true love."

Then Ariel swims over to Melody and Darin gives them a hug and then Ariel goes back to sit down.

When Ariel sits down everyone starts to talk about the wedding and how great it will be. But Darin and Melody were looking at Eric and Ariel and at that moment Darin and Melody new that this was going to be a great wedding.


	14. Getting Ready for the Wedding

Chapter 14- Getting Ready for the Wedding

A week later and the wedding was just about ready with everyone putting up the the last minute additions to the wedding.

Then it came down to the day of the wedding. Melody was in her room with her mom and they were talking, "Melody I love you and I will miss you but I know that you will have a happy life with your husband."

"Mom is it natural to feel nervous before the wedding?"

"Yes, I was the same way you were at my wedding, well except I was on land."

"Is the wedding the same is on land, mother?"

"No Melody it is not. Down here it is totally different and even more different for royalty. Oh all you have to do is come into the thrown room and down towards the thrown and your grandfather will do the rest."

"Oh, thank you mother."

"I got to go sweety. I need to get Eric and go talk with Darin so be at the thrown room in ten minutes."

"Ok mother."

So Ariel swam out of the room and towards Darin's room , when on the way Eric is also going to talk with Darin so they both swim on down towards Darin's room until he gets married then he will live with Melody in her room.

They get down to his room and they knock on his door and he says, " Come in."

So Ariel and Eric open the door and swim in and sit down next to Darin and Ariel says, "We just wanted to see if you were ready for the wedding."

"Yes, I am ready."

"Well, I just wanted to say that you two will make a very happy couple."

"Oh, we will Ariel."

Then Eric said, "Well, all I have to say is welcome to the family."

Then Ariel says, "Well, we got to go. See you at the wedding."

So Ariel and Eric left to go to the wedding. When they left Darin gets ready for the wedding. Then he goes out of the room and swims to the thrown room where he will get married to the love of his life."


	15. The Wedding

Chapter 15- The Wedding

Darin walked into the throne room to see Melody already there. So he swam down to her and took her hand as they faced King Triton.

Then all went silent and King Triton said, "Welcome everyone to the uniting of theses two merpeople, my granddaughter Melody and her love Darin. Now on to the ceremony. I want you two to hold both hands together and I want you Darin to say I Darin will love and protect Melody as long as I live."

"I Darin will love and protect Melody as long as I live."

"Now Melody I want you to say the same thing to Darin."

"I Melody will love and protect Darin as long as I live."

"Then by the power invested in me I inertwin these two in love."

And with that King Triton blasted them with the trident and they rose off the ground and in the bubble from the trident Darin leaned over and kissed Melody with all of his love and Melody embarrassed the kiss full on with all her love.

When they finally stopped the kiss the trident let go of them and they were put back on the ground. And with that King Triton said, "These two are now one."

Then everyone cheered and with that Darin looked at Melody and they then swam out of the throne room to their room now to get some sleep and to be together for the fist time.

When they got the room and closed the door Melody said, "Oh Darin, you make me so happy." she exclaimed softly, before reaching up to give him a tender kiss.

Of course, this brought Darin with great pleasure. Melody's kisses were just like her: sweet and chaste. However, Darin had waited too long and he wanted more.

Ever so slowly, Darin ran his tongue across her lips, silently asking for entrance. Melody instantly granted it causing Darin to want more. Thee way he massaged her lips with his showed her how much he truly loved her.

Melody wrapped her arms around his neck because it felt like her tail was going to give out underneath her. Darin had his hands at her hips slowly rubbing her lower back.

As the kiss got even deeper, Darin started to wrap his tail around hers bringing her even closer. Then Darin took his hands and went to her breasts and he took off her shell bra and started to run his hands all up and down them.

Then he took his lips and started sucking on them and that gave Melody a moment of pain but she let him go on because it gave her a feeling that she never had before and she had to let it go on.

Then Darin went back up to her lips trying to get as much of Melody as possible as he intertwined his tongue with her tongue feeling all around her mouth giving her feelings that she and Darin have never felt before.

She never wanted this moment to end, but then she had to let the kiss go and come up for air and after the kiss she said, "I think we should get some sleep."

So Melody put back on her shell bra and they both got into bed with Darin holding his hands around her waist and Melody with her head and his chest as they fell asleep.


	16. Departing for a New LIfe

Chapter 16- Departing for a New Life

The next day Darin and Melody woke up and went down to the throne room. When they got there they saw Ariel and Eric and they went over to them and said, "Good morning. So what are going to do today?"

"Well, Melody, Darin we were just talking and we think that it is time for me and your father to get back. We have a job as being the king and queen. So we are going to leave now."

"We will go with you up to the surface."

So King Triton, Melody, Darin, Ariel and Eric swam up to the surface when they got there Ariel and Eric swam up onto the beach and then King Triton blasted them with the trident and they turned back into humans.

They got up and before they went off Melody said, "We will visit you often and I love you."

"I love you Melody and I love you all. I will miss you all a lot." So Ariel and Eric took hands and walked back to the castle and King Triton, Melody and Darin turned back and went back to the kingdom. Now Melody and Darin were going to start a new life and and be together forever.


End file.
